thecheetahgirlsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Cheetah Girls (Movie)
The Cheetah Girls is a Disney Channel Original Movie and a TV musical, the first for Disney Channel, released in 2003 and based on a bestselling series of young adult books of the same name by Deborah Gregory. This movie was filmed in October and November 2002 in Toronto, Ontario, Canada and premiered on August 15, 2003. Summary A group of four girls (Galleria, Chanel, Dorinda & Aqua) are a singing group called the Cheetah Girls. The girls attend a performing arts school in Manhattan & want to become the first freshman in the school's history to win the talent show. During the auditions for the talent show, the girls meet big-time music producer Jackal Jackson who wants to make the group into stars. When Jackal pushes the group towards a different image, Galleria becomes unhappy with it and the group breaks up. On the day of the talent show, Galleria's dog falls into a manhole which draws a huge crowd & even shuts down the power in town which effects the talent show. Chanel, Dorinda & Aqua help Galleria get her dog out of the manhole by singing and he is rescued. The girls reunite and begin singing on the streets. In the end, the Cheetah Girls win the trophy for the talent show. Cast *Adrienne Bailon as Chanel Simmons *Sabrina Bryan as Dorinda Thomas *Kiely Williams as Aqua Walker *Raven Symone as Galleria Garibaldi *Lynn Whitfield as Dorothea Garibaldi *Sandra Caldwell as Drinka Champane *Kyle Schmid as Derek *Juan Chioran as Francobollo Garibaldi *Lori Alter as Juanita Simmons *Vince Corazza as Jackal Johnson *Kyle Saunders as Pucci Simmons *Rothaford Gray as Dodo Guest Cast *Enis Esmer as Rick (Comedian) *Johnie Chase as Doorman *Kim Roberts as Mrs. Bosco *Denton Rowe as Mackerel *Linette Robinson as Dana *Sandy Robson as Firefighter *Maria Syrgiannis as Ivana *Vanessa Thompson as Twinkle *Johnie Chase as Doorman *John Anderson as Reporter *My Ann Tran as Julia *Troy P Liddell as Director Awards *''Black Reel:Television Best Actress Raven Symone'' *''Black Reel:Television Best Supporting Actress Lynn Whitfield'' *''DGA Award:Outstanding Directorial Achievement in Children's Programs Oz Scott'' *''Image Award:Outstanding Performance in a Youth/Children's Program Lynn Whitfield'' Reception The movie premiered with 6.5 million viewers. The DVD sold 800,000 copies. Video Games *The Cheetah Girls (Video Game) was released in 2006 by Disney for Game Boy Advance. *The Cheetah Girls: Pop Star Sensations was released in 2007 by Disney for Nintendo DS. *The Cheetah Girls: Passport to Stardom was released in 2008 by Disney for Nintendo DS Movie Sequels *''The Cheetah Girls 2'' was released August 25, 2006. The sequel is about a talented teen quartet who take a whirlwind tour of Spain to pursue their dreams of pop superstardom. Its premiere received a total of over 8.1 million viewers."The Party's Just Begun" at a Graduation Party for the Manhattan Magnet's Class of 2006. While having a sleep-over at Galleria's, Chanel tells the girls that her mother, Juanita, is planning a trip to Barcelona, where they will be visiting Luc, Juanita's boyfriend. Chanel is bummed and does not want to see Luc, while the other girls are upset about being separated for the summer. Aqua sees a shooting star, and the girls make a wish together-to go to Spain with Chanel. Right after that, they find an article in a magazine advertising a music competition there and decide to enter. The whole movie is shot in Barcelona, Spain, including the parts that took place in New York City. *''The Cheetah Girls: One World, was released August 22, 2008 With Galleria at college in England, Chanel, Dorinda, and Aqua are cast in a lavish musical. But their excitement turns to surprise when they learn that this musical will shoot in New Delhi, India, instead of Hollywood. The whole movie took place in New Delhi, India. The Cheetah Girls travel across the globe and receive an even bigger surprise. The musical's director must choose only one Cheetah for the role and the girls are forced to make a decision. Do they stick together or does one do it alone? This movie was shot in Udaipur, India. This movie premiered with 6.2 million viewers. 104091161.jpg 85878129.jpg 77271774.jpg 55940874.jpg 51121535.jpg 104615417.jpg 105150607.jpg 117652382.jpg 74198196.jpg 106326013.jpg 74665752.jpg 111222485.jpg 111209017.jpg 71503587.jpg 105430402.jpg 111603696.jpg 111603684.jpg 51121532.jpg 111311073.jpg 85923147.jpg 104888783.jpg Wiki-background Johnie Chase.jpg Doorman.jpg Ennis Esmer cropped.jpg Hh.jpg Firefighter.jpg Ivana the hairdresser.jpg Sandy Robson.jpg Sandra caldwell.jpg Cheetahlicious.gif Thumb-Angie Walker.png Its.gif Belindahair.png Belindasmile.png Belindasit.jpg Belindapretty.png Thumb-Aqua Walker.png Thumb-Dorinda Thomas.png Thumb-Chanel Simmons.png Thumb-Galleria Garibaldi.png Adriennemario.jpg Adriennepretty.png Adrienneflag.jpg Adrienneperfect.jpg Adrienne001.png Blah.png Chanel Simmons promo.jpg Thumb-Placeholder.png Wiki-wordmark.png T.C.G.jpg External links *Galleria Garibaldi *Dorinda Thomas *Chanel Simmons *Aqua Walker *Gita *Official website *[http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0338852/ ''The Cheetah Girls] at the Internet Movie Database Category:Movies